


Short Hair (Don't care)

by hopelessly_me



Series: Mandatory Fun Day <3 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky gets a hair cut, Clint likes salons, Gen, M/M, nervous Bucky, relaxed Bucky, short hair bucky, three-in-one shampoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Bucky wants to get a hair cut, and Clint reluctantly agrees to let him go where he goes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Fun Day <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580872
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	Short Hair (Don't care)

“No.”

“No?”

“No. Nope. Nuh-uh. Negative.”

Bucky thought it had been a simple request, but Clint was fighting him every step of the way. All he wanted to do was cut his damn hair off and he figured he’d just go to the place Clint went. He couldn’t ask Steve about this- Steve would have made it a bigger deal than it was. And Tony probably would have dragged him off to some fancy, too expensive place for a damn cut.

Clint, however- Bucky knew Clint went to your every day place, nothing fancy about it. Bucky was talking about a guy who thought it was  _ practical _ to use a three-in-one, sneaking it into both of his homes when he thought Bucky wasn’t looking. As if Bucky wouldn’t notice the shit excuse of shampoo his boyfriend was using.

“Alright, so… why?” Bucky asked.

“I love the long hair?” Clint asked. Bucky waited it out, just stared at Clint because he knew eventually the truth would come out. He had seen Natasha do it enough. “... you know the Tasha trick isn’t going to work, right?” Clint asked, but Bucky knew better- he could hear the slight nervousness behind Clint’s voice. Clint pulled a face. “You are going to laugh.” His face grew a little more red as Bucky waited it out. “Okay,  _ fine _ . But if you are a dick about where I go, I’m going to… I dunno, it’s too early for this much thinking.”

“Thank you,” Bucky said, leaning over to kiss Clint’s cheek.

“Babe,  _ babe _ ,” Clint said before he held out his mug. “Please and thank you.” 

Bucky snorted and took the mug before he observed Clint grabbing his phone. Bucky walked to the kitchen and refilled Clint’s mug before he poured himself some, grabbing creamer out of the fridge. He could hear Clint talking but tried to tune it out. By the time he was back, Clint was on his feet, stretching his back out.

“So, we gotta get there in an hour,” Clint said, reaching out to take his mug back. “So I guess I have to shower and everything real quick.”

“I’m sorry it’s early,” Bucky apologized. He knew Clint was hoping for a lazier day. “It’s just… too much.”

“Mhhh,” Clint answered, downing the entire mug in one go before he shuffled forward, putting his body weight against Bucky and slouching. Bucky was used to the action, wrapping an arm around Clint without thinking to hold them both steady for a moment.

When Clint finally moved he opted to just get changed before they headed out because he wanted a fancy coffee. Fancy coffee to Clint was coffee he didn’t make himself; most people fancy coffee would be something a barista would have to make with extra flair, different milks and shots of caramel or  _ something _ \- to Clint it was black. The best part was it was the same coffee Tony had in the common space that Clint refused to use because it was “boujee”, and then watched stone-faced as Tony went into a rant that usually ended in “I don’t see why I even try”. Yes, Clint was a little shit but he was Bucky’s little shit.

He was buzzing when he got the cup, smiling a little as he looked away. “I am going to miss that long hair,” he commented before he looked at Bucky.

“Why is that, doll?” Bucky asked. “It’s hair.”

“Because it’s fun to play with. I can braid it or twirl it. I dunno- I just like it.” Clint got a little more of a sappy smile on his face. “I just like you.”

“Stop,” Bucky laughed, shoving his face away lightly. “So… why am I going to laugh at your place?”

Clint pulled a face. “You’ll see in a minute here.”

It wasn’t that Bucky wanted to laugh, he was more confused than anything when Clint walked them into a salon. There wasn’t a barber in sight, everything was very female oriented and Bucky just stared at Clint.  _ You use three-in-one and you come  _ **_here_ ** _?  _ Bucky was going to kill him.

“Clint! Hi!” a woman said excitedly.

“Stephanie,” Clint replied, throwing his arms out dramatically before they hugged. “You’re so pretty today I could die.”  _ Terrible flirt _ . Stephanie laughed and hit Clint’s arm lightly. “So! This is my boyfriend, Bucky-”

“Oh… my God!” another woman said as she walked over. “Oh my God, Clint talks about you all the time.” Clint grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

“And this is Lilly,” Clint said.

“Can I just feel your hair?” Lilly asked. “Clint is always saying how soft it is.”

Bucky wasn’t sure how to process everything that was going on. But something warm settled in his chest as two more girls joined, all chatting happily and asking him questions. Clint had been talking about Bucky to these women and something about the honesty soothed him.

“So Steph is going to be cutting your hair,” Clint said. “She’s  _ amazing _ . They are all amazing. I am going to sit down and read my texts. I’ll see you when you’re done.” He kissed Bucky’s cheek before he headed off.

“Oh… my God, I am soft right now,” Stephanie said. “Come on, let’s see what we can do with this hair. How short are we talking?”

Bucky followed her back to the shampooing area before he sat. “Not short like Clint’s but… short? Something more manageable?”

“You got it,” Stephanie said. “We will start small and if you want more off, we will shorten as we go.”

This was different than what Bucky remembered. There was a softness in handling him that Bucky couldn’t remember from when he was a kid, before the war. And the way she massaged his scalp during the wash was something Bucky had only dreamed about; not even Clint could manage to make it feel this good and he was good.

“So, you have to tell me what Clint is like,” Stephanie said cheerfully as she sat Bucky down to start the haircut. “Because he is a giant teddy bear and we just love him.”

“He’s terrible,” Bucky replied teasingly. “Does he tell you about the three-in-one.”

“Yes, oh my God,” Stephanie replied. “He thinks it’s cute how you two keep trying to get the other to use the other shampoo.”

Bucky thought going in that he was going to be tense and nervous. This was someone new holding very sharp objects near his neck, and that was never a good feeling. But Stephanie was gentle and funny, keeping his mind occupied the whole time so he wasn’t focused on the scissors. She talked about Clint, she talked about her baby and her boyfriend.

“So… shorter?” she asked, pulling Bucky from the comfortable rhythm they had going.

He looked in the mirror, shocked he hadn’t noticed how much was missing. Weirder yet was the sense of familiarity in the mirror. Bucky stared at himself and it was like being taken back to when he was younger, before everything went to hell. And while his hair currently wasn’t as short as it had been back then, it was still a stark difference from the long hair he had for the last who knows how long.

“Yes, please, maybe just above the ears?” Bucky asked.

Stephanie went back to work and this time, Bucky focused on what she was doing the best he could. He could see the way her fingers moved, measured, everything looking second nature to her as she went about her work. The way her hands gently moved his head to different angles. It was a little disorienting to watch the change as it happened.

“It looks… good,” Bucky commented, a little surprised.

“Yeah?” Stephanie asked with a giddy smile. “Let’s dry it, style it, and see what you think.”

After another fifteen minutes, Bucky was out of the chair and looking in the mirror. He was vaguely away that one of the girls had called Clint excitedly but he was a little stuck on the imagine; he both felt like it looked right and wrong at the same time, and it was confusing.

He heard a whistle before he turned just as Clint was walking over. “Damn, Barnes. If I knew you’d look like some 1930’s wet dream, I would have suggested this a long time ago,” he said with a smirk.

“You like it?” Bucky asked nervously.

“Do you?” Clint replied before he hugged him. “You are the one that matters here, Buck.” His smile softened. “You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah… yeah, I think so,” Bucky agreed before he glanced back in the mirror and looked back, feeling a little more confident. “So… we going to talk about that whole 1930’s wet dream part?” he asked.

Clint’s eyebrows shot up and his cheeks turned a little red. “Maybe not  _ here _ , but I know where we can.”


End file.
